Taxon:Curcuma zedoaria
}} Name Curcuma zedoaria (Christm.) Rosc. (白莪术) Synonym *''Curcuma pallida'' Lour., nomen illegit. *''Curcuma officinalis'' Salisb., nomen illegit. *''Curcuma speciosa'' Link, nomen illegit. *''Curcuma zerumbet'' Roxb., nomen illegit. References * de Loureiro, João: In: Flora Cochinchinensis, sister plantas in regno Cochinchina nascentes, p. 9 (1790): pallida. * Wright, C.H.: Enumeration of all the plants known from China proper, Formosa, Hainan, The Corea, The Luchu Archipelago and the Island of Hongkong. In: Journal of the Linnean Society of London, Botany Vol. 36 (No. 249/250), p. 67-75 (1903), ISSN 0368-2927, CODEN JLLBAW. * Merrill, E.D.: A commentary on Loureiro's "Flora Cochinchinensis" In: Transactions of the American Philosophical Society N.S. Vol. 24, p. 1-445 (1935), ISSN 0065-9746, CODEN TAPSAY, on Zingiberaceae on p. 116-120. * Roscoe, W.: A New Arrangement of the Plants of the Monandrian Class usually called Scitamineae. In: Transactions of the Linnean Society of London Vol. 8, p. 330-357 (1807), zedoaria on p. 354. * Salisbury, Richard Anthony: On the Cultivation of Rare Plants, especially such as have been introduced since the Death of Mr. Philip Miller. In: Transactions of the Horticultural Society of London Vol. 1, p. 261-366 (1815), name of C. officinalis on p. 285. * Link, Heinrich Friedrich: In: Enumeratio plantarum horti regii botanici Berolinensis altera pt. 1, p. 3 (1821); speciosa. at Gallica: http://gallica.bnf.fr/. * Roxburgh, William: In: Flora Indica or Description of Indian Plants (ed.: Carey, W.), Vol. 1, p. 1-82 (1820), Serampore, zerumbet on p. 20. * Roxburgh, W.: Description of several of the Monandrous Plants of India belonging to the natural order called Scitamineae by Linnaeus; Cannae by Jussiue, and Drimyrhizae by Ventenat. In: Asiatic Researches, or: Transactions of the Society instituted in Bengal for inquiring the history and antiquities, the arts, science, and literature, of Asia Vol. 11, p. 318-362 (1810), zerumbet on p. 333. * Thwaites, G.H.K.: In: Enumeratio plantarum Zeylaniae: an enumeration of Ceylon plants with description of the new and little-known genera and species, observations and their habitats, uses, native names, etc. (editor: Hooker, Joseph Dalton), Chapter CLXVI Zingiberaceae, p. 315-320 (1864), Dulau & Co., London zerumbet. * Ridley, H.N.: The Scitamineae of the Malay Peninsula. In: Journal of the Straits Branch of the Royal Asiatic Society (no. 32), p. 85-184 (1899), zedoaria on p. 119. * Baker, John Gilbert: In: Flora of British India (ed.: Josef Dalton Hooker) Vol. 6 (1890, publ. 1894) Chapter CXLIX: Scitamineae (p. 198-263), sub-chapter Curcuma Linn. (p. 209-216), Lovell Reeve & Co., London, zedoaria on p. 210. * Schumann, K.: Zingiberaceae. In: Das Pflanzenreich (ed. A. Engler) Vol. IV, pt. 46 (no. 20), p. 110 (1904), sp. on p. 99-115. * Valeton, Th.: New Notes on the Zingiberaceae of Java and Malaya. In: Bulletin du Jardin Botanique de Buitenzorg Ser. 2, Vol. 27, p. 1-163 (1918), ISSN 0215-8906, CODEN BJBBAG, zedoaria on p. 57-61. * Burtt, B.L.. Curcuma zedoaria. In: Gardens´ Bulletin (Singapore) Vol. 30, p. 59-62 (1977), ISSN 0374-7859, CODEN GABUAV. * Burtt, B.L.: The nomenclature of turmeric and other Ceylon Zingiberaceae. In: Notes from the Royal Botanic Garden, Edinburgh Vol. 35 (no. 2), p. 209-215 (1977/78), ISSN 0080-4274, CODEN NRYBAD. * Balakrishnan, N.P.; Bhargava, N.: The genus Curcuma Linn. (Zingiberaceae) in Andaman and Nicobar Islands. In: Journal of the Bombay Natural History Society Vol. 81, p. 510-514 (1984), ISSN 0006-6982, CODEN JBOMAA. * Mangaly, J.K.; Sabu, M.: A taxonomic revision of the South Indian species of Curcuma L. (Zingiberaceae). In: Rheedea Vol. 3 (no. 2), p. 139-171 (1993), ISSN 0971-2313, CODEN RHEEE2. * Wu, T.L.: Curcuma Linn. In: 产浙江瑞安 (= Flora Reipublicae Popularis Sinica) Vol. 16 (pt. 2), p. 58-64 (1981); (Chinese edition); online: http://www.plant.ac.cn/latin/Zingiberaceae/Curcuma.htm. * USDA, ARS, National Genetic Resources Program. Germplasm Resources Information Network - (GRIN) Database. http://www.ars-grin.gov/cgi-bin/npgs/html/taxon.pl?12678 Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Plantae